When You're Good To Mama
by Tink2
Summary: Shelton Benjamin and Candice Michelle are happily engaged and in love when Mama Benjamin comes along and does not approve of the Playboy Bunny marrying her little boy. Chapter 3 is up!
1. First Impressions

_**Author's Notes –** Hello everyone. I guess I've been on a fic writing binge lately because this is the first of two new fics (as well as a new chapter of another fic) I have for you to read and hopefully enjoy. _

_A little insight into why I am doing this fic. I recently got engaged myself and let me say, my mother-in-law-to-be is a total nightmare! I figured I'd write a fic that kinda lets me get my pent up aggression without actually killing her. So, I will call this fic my engagement stress ball…and with as stressful as this is turning out to be, expect me to write a lot of it. _

_As far as the timeline for this fic…let's say this is about a month before Mama Benjamin makes her debut with Shelton. _

_Finally, please review and tell me what you think of this new fic. I really do thrive on feedback and the more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to write. _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized. Don't sue me, you really won't get much._

**First Impressions**

"I'm so nervous," Candice Michelle said as she wrung her hat in her hands as she stood in the airport lobby with her fiancée Shelton Benjamin anxiously waiting for his mother's arrival.

"Don't worry, she's going to love you just like I do," he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss as he laughed to himself. "I don't even think you were this nervous about you last photo shoot and that was…"

"Playboy," Candice finished with a groan. "What is your mother going to say about that?"

"Well, I'm not sure, she could see it as a great opportunity for you and your career like I do, or…" Shelton was cut off again.

"Or she could think I'm some naked whore in a magazine." Candice sighed. "Maybe meeting your mother isn't such a good idea right now."

"What do you want to do, wait until you get to her pew in the church before you meet her," he joked.

"Of course not," she said rolling her eyes. "The latest I could wait would be the rehearsal dinner."

"Candi, baby girl," Shelton soothed, "everything is going to be fine. She's going to see how happy you make me and forget any other reason she might have to not love you."

"You sure?" Shelton nodded as he leaned down to kiss her again before the two turned back to the security gate. After waiting another minute or two a loud voice could be heard and a large black woman could be seen.

"Where's my baby? Where's my Shelton?" She called.

"Right here Mama!" Shelton waved as he started towards her, Candice slowly following him.

"Well get over here boy and help me with these bags!" Shelton slowly jogged to his mother and took her many bags as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Baby I missed you! I'm so happy you asked me to come out on the road with you for a little while. I've wanted to see how my baby boy's been livin'."

"Mama I'm just glad to have you out here and…" Shelton was then cut off by his mother who had just noticed Candice hovering behind him.

"Sorry honey but I don't need any Mary Kay or Avon or whatever it is that you're selling," she said waving Candice off with her hand, "and besides, I think you're wearing a bit too much make-up anyways." Candice blushed as Shelton pulled her close to him.

"No Mama, she's not a saleswoman," Shelton started before his mother interrupted again.

"Oh, why didn't you say that," she cried as she pulled Candice in for a hug. "Any friend of my Shelton is a friend of mine. It's so sweet of you to accompany him to pick me up like this sweetie."

"Actually, Mama, Candi isn't just a friend of mine," Shelton took a deep breath as he clutched Candice's hand. "Mama we're engaged, Candi's going to be part of our family." Shelton couldn't help but smile as he told his mother the good news and Candice nervously held up her hand to show off the lovely ring Shelton had picked out for her. But what happened next wasn't quite the reaction the couple had anticipated. Mama Benjamin paled, grabbed her chest, and fainted.


	2. Mama's Inquisition

_**Author's Notes –** New chapter! I'm really having fun writing this fic, and it's nice to be doing a comedy rather than a drama for once. Now if only I could update those other fics and stop writing new ones I'd be good, right?_

_A HUGE thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed (especially those who expressed support/sympathy with my MIL situation)! I don't think I've had this kind of reaction to a fic in a long time and it really makes me happy to see that people like it. Also, your reviews do inspire me to write more of this, so please keep them coming! _

_As far as the timeline for this fic…let's say this is about a month before Mama Benjamin makes her debut with Shelton. _

_Finally, it's time for some cheap plugs…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library, where you can find some of the best wrestling fan fiction out there! And voting is about to start at several fic awards sites, links to them can be found on my site's main page…this story is nominated (at WrestleFic I believe) so votes are appreciated when the time comes!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized. Don't sue me, you really won't get much._

* * *

**Mama's Inquisition**

"Mama, mama," Shelton said as he gently slapped at his unconscious mother's face.

"I told you telling her so quickly wasn't a good idea," Candice said as she placed her jacket under Shelton's mother's head.

"I was a fine idea; she just must not have been feeling well after her flight." Shelton took Candice's hand to reassure her when suddenly his mother stirred. "I think she's coming to Mama?"

"Shelton, baby," she said as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw her boy kneeling next to her, but her smile quickly disappeared when Candice leaned over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked now twice as nervous as she had been before.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, "low blood-sugar you know. The plane food is always so terrible, so I thought I'd just wait until I saw my baby boy to eat. Guess I was a bit weaker than I thought."

"Well then let's get you out of here and we'll go grab lunch," Shelton suggested as he helped her up. "You okay to walk Mama?"

"I'll be fine as long as you keep hold of me baby," she cooed as she turned to Candice, "and Carrie, be a dear and get my bags will you?" Candice forced a smile and nodded picking up the bags and following the mother and son out of the airport.

* * *

"Pass me the ketchup, will you baby," Mama Benjamin said sweetly as the three sat in a cozy booth at a Friday's enjoying lunch. "So Cathy, what exactly is it that you do?"

"It's Candice," she said forcing another smile as she put down her fork to her Caesar salad. "And I work with Shelton."

"You must be the make-up girl or hairstylist; pretty little thing like you would be too afraid to get in the ring like my baby does," Mama said proudly.

"Actually, Mama, Candice is one of the Diva's," Shelton corrected.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby," Mama scolded. "You're one of the Diva's, huh? Now do you actually know how to work it in the ring or do you just jump up and down out of it to make the boys happy?'

"Well, I'm learning to wrestle, and I'm getting better. They've been putting me in a lot of tag matches and the other girls are helping so much," Candice explained as Mama nodded slowly.

"I guess everyone can't have that natural talent for wrestling that my baby boy does," Mama beamed at her son as she turned her attention to him. "So what do they have planned for you on TV sweetie?"

"Well, right now they kind of have me on a losing streak until creative comes up with more of an idea," Shelton shrugged.

"We think they might be turning him heel soon which could be a great opportunity for him." Candice said squeezing her fiancée's hand.

"Don't be using that fancy industry talk with me girlie, I'm just a simple woman," Mama snapped startling Candice so much she let go of Shelton's hand.

"She means they might make me a bad guy Mama," Shelton laughed.

"Now how is your runnin' around that show acting like an ass a great opportunity?" Mama rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna talk to those creative people, let them know what kind of talent they've got."

Candice smiled and poked at her salad trying to think of how she was going to make it through the rest of Mama Benjamin's stay when Mama started asking her questions again.

"So you're a Diva, but do you have any other plans for your life should the WWE decide they don't need you anymore?" Mama asked bluntly. "I mean, those idiots fired my baby's friend Charlie and that lovely wife of his. Jackie, now that girl knew how to work it in the ring. But what about you?"

"Well, I was a model and actress before I found the WWE. I still do commercials and some promotional work for so I'd probably go back to doing all of that," Candice said.

"Models and actresses are a dime a dozen honey, and I don't want my boy here to marry some girl who will never have work that he'll have to support."

"I never…" Candice was cut off before she could even start by Mama.

"My boy's a smart boy and a talented boy too," Mama said reaching for Shelton's hand. "He doesn't need some girl who's just going to hold him down."

"Mama, Candi isn't going to hold me down," Shelton smiled as he looked to his nervous fiancée. "She supports me, and I support her. But I'm sure you'll see that as you two get to know each other." Shelton's mother smiled and nodded as Candice forced yet another smile mentally counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds until Mama would be leaving.


	3. Conversations

_**Author's Notes –** Well, the future MIL pissed me off again and thus, I update this fic. Everyday Las Vegas is looking better and better to me for our wedding but apparently that would open up a whole new can of worms with this woman. I will be happy when this whole wedding is over._

_Ok, enough of my personal rambles…on to more important things…like my wonderful reviewers! Thank you all so much! Your kind words and support of this story really does mean a lot to me! I hope the rest of the story does not disappoint. And remember, I do thrive on feedback, so please, give generously. _

_Finally, be sure to check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library where you can find some great fics as well as banned song-fics. While you're there, check out my fan fic awards site, Library Awards, and vote for this fic!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized. Don't sue me, you really won't get much._

* * *

**Conversations**

Candice groaned loudly as she entered the women's locker room slamming the door behind her. She threw her bag into one of the lockers violently as she tried to take a deep calming breath. Groaning loudly once again, Candice made her way to her make-up chair and sat with a pout. The Divas all watched her interesting entrance and exchanged confused looks as Trish decided to speak up.

"Candi," she said cautiously as she approached the disgruntled brunette, "is everything okay?"

"That…that _woman_ is the most infuriating person I have ever met," she nearly yelled causing Amy to bite back a laugh.

"What woman?"

"Oh I know, she was supposed to meet Shelton's mother today," Torrie remembered as she came over to her friend. "So I'm assuming that didn't go so well…"

"She's impossible! Going on and on about how great her _baby boy_ is and how he can't be drug down with some pretty girl who will never get a job as an actress," Candice recounted, her blood boiling at the thought of what Shelton's mom had said to her. "And the way she said _'models and actresses are a dime a dozen honey,'_ she might as well had called me a cocktail waitress!"

"Whoa, that's Candi's version of the _C-word_!" Amy joked as Trish shot her a glare as she sympathetically put a hand on Candice's shoulder.

"So how did she take the news about the engagement?"

"She grabbed her chest and fell over!" Candice threw her hands up as the other women tried to stifle their laughter. "I'm serious, she fainted!"

"And Playboy," Amy asked as Candice rolled her eyes.

"Well between her fainting, her disapproval of my life, and her constant praise of Shelton, we never really got to that."

"Candi, it really does seem that you made one hell of an impression."

* * *

Shelton smiled nervously as he showed his mother around the arena. He needed to talk to her about Candice, to maybe settle her mind about their engagement. Taking a deep breath, he started to approach the subject.

"So what do you think of Candice?"

"She's nice enough, I guess."

"You were a little rough on her today you know," Shelton said deciding to dive right into the problem.

"I was?" Shelton nodded as Mama continued. "I didn't realize. Guess I was just so shocked from you good news."

"You basically told her she wasn't good enough for me and that she was going to hold me down. I think you hurt her feelings."

Mama squeezed Shelton's hand. "I didn't mean to baby, I get moody when I haven't eaten, you know that. And you did spring that engagement on me pretty sudden you know."

I know, but I want you to know, I love Candice and I know you'll love her too, you just have to give her a chance." Shelton smiled as he went on. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her Mama, and she's going to be part of our family. I just need you to take it a little easier on her and really get to know her. Trust me, once you do, you'll love her as much as I do."

"Alright, I'll go easy on her sweetie."

"Great," Shelton beamed as he draped an arm over his mother's shoulders. "Here's the green room. I've got a match in a bit and as soon as I'm done, I'll come right back." Mama gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned to go back to his locker room to finish getting ready for his match. Mama watched as her boy went down the hall and her smile was soon gone when she saw Candice approach him in the hall. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's slender form and held her close as he kissed her forehead. She could see Shelton telling Candice he loved her as he clasped her hand and the two started to walk off down the hall, Candice twirling slightly to show off the skimpy outfit she was wearing.

Mama scowled as they turned down another hallway, Shelton obviously wasn't thinking with his proper brain. Anyone could see she was just using him and that Candice somehow had bewitched Mama's beloved son. A girl like that was surely no good for a boy like hers and it was only a matter of time before she hurt her baby and Mama was not about to let that happen. She didn't know how, but she just knew, she had to stop her son from marrying that huge mistake.


End file.
